


Pretty Things

by TheGethhaveacrushonme



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:25:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGethhaveacrushonme/pseuds/TheGethhaveacrushonme
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Jack has a surprise for Miranda - for Femslash February. Late for Valentine's Day, but whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The first new Jackanda thing I've written in a while - I hope it manages to deliver.

Miranda knew she was going to get a surprise. She knew because Jack had no chill. Less than zero chill. Negative amounts of chill.

She'd been going on about it for days, all less than subtle hints and teasing, and if Miranda was any judge, a bit of anxiety underneath.

They did not usually do Valentine's, but since Jack had obviously got something planned, Miranda felt that she ought to do her bit, too. She couldn't do anything that would clash with whatever Jack had in mind, though, so she simply got her a bouquet of dark red roses, vibrant in colour, marvelling at the fact that people were selling wonderfully useless pretty things again. They didn't have a strong fragrance, unfortunately, but you couldn't have everything.

Miranda pressed her lips lightly to a velvety petal as she rode the elevator up to their apartment.

She'd always loved roses, perhaps it was a slightly self-indulgent gift, but Jack would like the colour.

Finally inside, she took off coat and shoes, removed the paper wrapping from the bouquet and smiled at a “What's taking you so long?” from their living room.

“Patience is a virtue.”

“Fuck you, too!”

When she entered, Jack was leaning against the back of the couch, facing her.

Miranda looked her up and down, a smirk tugging at her lips. Jack had donned Miranda's black satin morning gown, but what she could see of Jack's legs underneath...

“My, my.”

The gown slipped off Jack's shoulders, pooling at her feet, in a move that Miranda felt sure was practiced, revealing the body she knew so well, but dressed, to amazing effect, in black stockings, held up by a black lace garter – no panties – and a nothing of a neckholder bralette, mere strips of fabric interlaced with small metal rings, that revealed a lot more than it covered.

The sight was breathtaking.

Her gaze stopped at Jack's face, uncertainty masked by bravado, a clear challenge in the set of her jaw, in the slight frown.

Miranda bridged the distance between them in a few large strides, cupped her face and kissed her.

“You are magnificent,” she breathed against Jack's lips. “I've only got you flowers, I'm afraid.” 

She held up the roses. 

Jack took them with a grin, the tension all gone now.

“Nice colour. You didn't have to get me anything, but thanks. All I want is for you to fuck me all night.”

“That can be arranged.” 

The bouquet was placed with surprising gentleness on the table by the couch, before Jack turned back to her, cocking one eyebrow.

Miranda bent down and brushed her lips over one barely covered nipple, the metal rings cool against her lips. Her hand wandered from Jack's hip down along the outside of her thigh, fingers teasing along the line where the stockings revealed soft, warm skin. She looked up to watch Jack's face, eyes fluttering closed as Miranda's hand slid between her thighs, all warmth and silkiness, slightly damp already. Jack adjusted her position, feet a little further apart, giving Miranda better access, and she traced her fingers all along the incredibly soft line where leg met pelvis, brushing over dark curls.

The next instant, Jack had grabbed her and pulled her up, kissing her fiercely, licking her lips and into her mouth.

“I want you on your knees and to take a good look.”

“Oh?”

Miranda licked her lips and sank down in one fluid motion.

And couldn't help a chuckle.

“Oh my.” She pressed a kiss to Jack's mound. “Who even does that kind of haircut?” She looked up at Jack who grinned down at her. 

“I used a stencil.”

Miranda laughed and traced the heart shaped outline of Jack's dark curls, then kissed the small shaved patch on top.

“You're so talented.”

“Come on, shut up and put that mouth to a better use, why don't you?”

Unceremoniously, Miranda lifted Jack's left leg, had her rest it on her shoulder. She pushed her head further between Jack's legs, kissing her way deeper, feeling Jack twitch as she brushed over her clit. Relished Jack's moans as she started sucking on her, fingers digging into the soft flesh of Jack's ass, kneading her cheeks.

Hands clenched and unclenched in her hair, nails raking against her neck as she worked Jack, all lips and tongue, suction and pressure.

Hissed obscenities heralded Jack's climax, and Miranda worked her through it, until Jack pulled her off.

“Too much, stop it.”

“Sorry.” Miranda got to her legs.

“No, no, it was fucking amazing. Come here.”

Jack's lips were on her again, hands tugging and pushing until Miranda stood there in her underwear. Jack gave her ass a small smack, looking very satisfied at the sound of it and the gasp Miranda gave. Licked a line down her cleavage and up again, sucking marks into her skin that would definitely show later on. 

“Bedroom?”

Jack just nodded and took her hand, pulling her along, then pushing her onto the bed.

“Happy Valentine's Day,” Miranda said, smirking at Jack as she came crawling after her. 

“Same to you, babe. I'm going to wreck you tonight, you know?”

The words and the smug, almost proud expression on Jack's face as she said them went straight between Miranda's legs.

“I expect no less.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even much into lingerie irl, but I like it on fictional characters. I even did some googling - I'm an lady in her prime, I can look up pictures of lingerie online if I want to, Susan - and if you would like to see the bralette I was trying to describe, [you can see it here](http://www.lasenza.com/media/catalog/product/cache/7/image/466x578/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/1/1/11094908-03yza.jpg) unless the picture has been taken down at some point. NSFW-ish.


End file.
